rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Chimeras
Main Article: Events Today a real dragon hunter has called by. His name is Pearl, and he assures that a dragon is walking around the neighborhood. Trap for a Dragon Martha the Maid: While Hunter Pearl is tracking down the dragon, help assemble a magic trap. The sooner the dragon is caught, the less likely it can harm us. * Get 3 Thorny Branches from Pearl * Get 3 Sticky Resin from Pearl * Assemble the Trap for Dragon Martha the Maid: I'm a bit surprised: it seemed to me that a trap for a dragon should be bigger. But the hunter and you, of course, know better! The main thing that it becomes safer in the street again. I'm afraid that the dragon is about to attack me. Bait for Chimera Martha the Maid: Hunter Pearl fears that the dragon which ran from the Valley of Magicians and his friend Chimera Tilda can escape through one of the portals. So he asks to help him and to finalize the bait as soon as possible. * Get 3 Salt of Earth from Pearl * Get 3 Salamander's Tear from Pearl * Assemble the Bait for Chimera Martha the Maid: You need to tell the hunter that the bait is ready. He has already tracked down the dragon. Pearl has promised to show me the dragon and chimera after he catches them. But I'm a little bit afraid. Fruit Sweetness Martha the Maid: The hunter want to make a treat for his tame chimera hiding in the hollow tree. But he fears to fail as his hands smell of gunpowder and iron. Could you help? Chimera Yuka needs your help! * Get 3 Maple Syrup from Pearl * Get 3 Fruit Nectar from Pearl * Assemble the Fruit Sweetness Martha the Maid: You've done it! Just sniff the air: his aroma will make any chimera go crazy. I think... In any case, this is exactly what Hunter Pearl needs to lure out the pet hiding in the hollow tree. Reluctant Confession Martha the Maid: The hunter has told me one of his secrets: his favorite chimera Yuka has magic abilities. It can create portals, and his ability is vital to chase dragons. But for the magic to work out, the chimera needs magic dust. * Get 25 Clod of Dust from Hunter Pearl Martha the Maid:This is the magic dust, isn't it? And I thought it to be something completely different. By the way, I've told Melissa that Hunter Pearl's tame creature can open portals. Melissa has always been interested in this topic. She may learn something new. Restoring Forces Melissa: I asked the hunter to show how his chimera creates portals. But Pearl said that now Yuka can't do this because it is too weak. It needs to gain strength. But sometimes a lump of sugar soaked with magic can help it recover. * Get 35 Magic Sugar from Pearl at your neighbors' places Melissa: Hunter Pearl should go back to the lab, where dangerous dragons are studied and new kinds of chimeras are created. He was carrying out the order of that Monstrarium, but now Pearl has some difficulty. Charge of Magic * Get 3 Electric Sparks from Pearl * Get 3 Magic Storage Elements from Pearl * Assemble the Charge of Magic Melissa: This charge of magic will restore chimera Yuka's strength and it will open the portal, as it always did before. I'm interested in the process. And the Monstrarium, where magic animals are created, is a very curious place to look at. The Fugitive Melissa: Hunter Pearl shouldn't have feared for his pet. The portal has opened, and chimera Yuka is of full strength and energy. But there's a dragon guarding the portal on the way to the Monstrarium. And I thought they were kept in cages.Could one have escaped? * Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Ortas. * Explore the Monstrarium. (for further tasks, see there). Melissa: I wonder where that dragon which you have just released is. Is it in the Valley of Magicians? Or in some other mysterious place? Hunter Pearl doesn't know this. Reward: Dragon's Chest * 100 , 50 * 10 * 10 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 5 , 5 * 1 Handful of Pears (25) * 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 10 * 1 Trophy "Dragon's Laboratory" * 20,000 * 2050